


Summer

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, Yuuki still manages to get on Kaname's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series, probably in college.

Summer in July and Yuuki had stolen an orange from the fruit basket on Kaname's sad excuse for a dining table in his dorm room. The base of his thumb pressed downwards until the skin cracked a fraction; the juice seeped out and settled in the space between his nails.

He picked at the seeds, stroking the thin layer in an absent gesture. Above him, the airconditioner hummed. He ate in time with the audible gusts of air, the swell of the slightest sound urging him to inaction.

"What are you doing?" Came Kaname's voice, irritated, this time, as he kicked off his shoes in the doorway. He hefted the soles with his fingers and set them neatly beside the relative chaos of Yuuki's sneakers.

"Reading," said Yuuki, turning a page of the magazine in front of him, a helpless motion of his wrist -- indolent, but still resisting.

"You're getting juice all over the pages," said Kaname, unkindly. "Give me that."

Yuuki passed the magazine to Kaname, nudged the edges with his bare foot. When Kaname bent to pick it up, Yuuki touched his arm, smeared a sticky trail up his elbow, the jut of bone and the sharp curve of soft flesh.

"That's dirty," said Kaname, but made no move to pull away. Yuuki pressed his lips to the sheen on his skin, and it tasted of sweat and citrus. Beneath his mouth, Kaname tensed. "You don't play fair at all."

"Says the loser," said Yuuki, and bit down. Kaname's skin blistered; it cracked and ached.

"Hn," said Kaname, and pulled his hand away.


End file.
